Remotely controlled vehicles have become increasingly popular, particularly with respect to mobilized robots, land rovers, and unmanned aerial vehicles (UAVs), also commonly referred to as “drones”. Typically, these types of vehicles include a camera or cameras that allow video of the environment in which a vehicle operates to be captured and transmitted back to an operator of the vehicle for display on a display screen at the operator's location. This provides a first person view of what the operator would see if he or she were at the vehicle's location, or traveling on the vehicle. These types of remotely controlled vehicles typically have a one-to-one correspondence, or pairing, between the operator and the vehicle for teleoperation, where a user input is communicated to the vehicle, which then performs accordingly. Other types of systems only provide a user with telepresence, where the user may simply watch video and/or hear audio of a remote environment, but without being able to control the vehicle, device, or system sending back the video and audio of the remote environment.